


mindless

by shirokuroshi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokuroshi/pseuds/shirokuroshi
Summary: Хан с Феликсом - студенты первокурсники, а буквально через два часа начинается университетская вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина. Среди организаторов и «звезд» этого праздника будет Ли Минхо, учащийся двумя курсами выше, на отделении современного танца. Ничего необычного, знаете, но во всем этом есть маленькая деталь: совсем не маленький краш некого Хан Джисона на этого Ли Минхо.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	mindless

— Это глупо, ты в курсе? Совершенно бессмысленно. На что ты вообще надеешься? Он не обратит на меня внимания, а если и так, то что с того? Посмеется и только. Когда он меня видит, то постоянно строит такое лицо, будто заметил что-то забавное и не очень приятное, типа, не знаю… какое-нибудь дебильное видео в интернете. Ты же сам видел это! Господи, это просто провал, ты понимаешь, я только опозорюсь перед ним еще больше и навсегда запрусь дома после этого.  
— Хан, либо ты заткнешься, либо ты будешь немым серым волком, ясно? – раздраженно бросает Феликс, отрывая на секунду кисточку от лица Джисона. – Потому что я сейчас заклею тебе рот скотчем или запихну в него что-нибудь.  
— Фу, Фел, это звучит отвратительно.  
— Это не так отвратительно, как будет, если в твоем рту окажется грязный носок, _u got it_?  
— Да понял я, понял, хватит выебываться, боже, - Джисон морщится и чихает, когда кисточка для макияжа оказывается в опасной близости от его носа. – Долго ты еще будешь творить? Мне интересно, какое чучело ты из меня сделал.  
— Сам ты чучело, а! Ему тут красоту и волчье очарование наводишь, чтобы скрыть беличью сущность, а он хуйню несет. Сейчас сам будешь дорисовывать, блять, - Ли показательно откладывает кисти и пигмент, которым только что рисовал темный волчий носик, на что Джисон стоит просящую мордочку:  
— Ну Ликси, ты же знаешь, что я постоянно много болтаю когда волнуюсь, прости, - тянет Хан последнее слово, цепляясь за рукав младшего, на что тот лишь закатывает глаза и возвращается к делу, заканчивая весь макияж буквально через пять минут.

Что ж, время объяснить, что происходит. Хан с Феликсом – студенты-первокурсники, а буквально через два часа начинается университетская вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, которую устраивают старшие курсы, и среди организаторов и самых главных «звезд» этого праздника будет Ли Минхо, учащийся двумя курсами выше на отделении современного танца. Ничего необычного, знаете, но во всем этом есть одна маленькая деталь: совсем не маленький краш некого Хан Джисона на этого Ли Минхо.

— Ты готов, _my little squirrel_? – произносит Феликс, поправляя свою зеленую шапочку эльфа на рыжих вихрах и сбрасывая невидимые пылинки с такого же зеленого костюма, декорированного под древесную листву. – _Let’s go _, иначе кто-то закадрит твоего Минхо раньше тебя.  
— Ты глупый или да? Я уже сказал, что он только посмеется с меня, - вздыхает Джисон, поправляя лямки светлого синего комбинезона, надетого поверх серого свитера с большим воротником. Серые волчьи ушки на ободке мешались, то и дело падая с полуночно-синих волос, а хвост из темно-серого меха, аккуратно пришитый к плотному джинсу сзади, то и дело бил по ногам и был жутко неудобным, но Хан со вздохом смирился со своей участью. – Дай бог, чтобы он вообще обратил на меня внимание.  
— Господи, Хани, почему ты такой закомплексованный? Серьезно, не будь у меня Бини, я бы тебя закадрил, ты выглядишь супер-пиздато. А мой мейк вообще божественный. Минхо будет сражен, I swear, - Ли хлопает Джисона по плечу, ободряюще улыбаясь, после чего отвлекается на завибрировавший телефон, посмотрев на экран, и добавляет. – Минхо вон уже тоже собирается, и, кажется, мы сорвали джекпот твоим костюмом, бро, - смеется он.  
— В смысле?  
— Узнаешь, мой дорогой, узнаешь, - хитро щурится рыжий эльф и проказливо морщит нос.__

____

____

— Слушай, а нам точно сюда? – с сомнением в голосе произносит Хан, когда через полтора часа они с Феликсом стоят неподалеку от университета рядом с двухэтажным частным домом, обвешанным разной хэллоуинской атрибутикой и гирляндами, из приоткрытых окон которого уже звучит отборный EDM – Чан за пультом диджея гарантировал отличную музыку на любой вечеринке.  
— Бро, ты туповат или как? – качает головой Феликс, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и тяжело вздыхая.  
— Отвали, я паникую, - отмахивается Хан и, глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, открывает декорированную тыквами и пауками калитку дома, становясь на аккуратную брусчатку, по бокам которой тут и там стояли декоративные чучела и приведения со светящимися диодными улыбками и глазами.

____

— Кстати, забавный факт, это дом Хван Хёнджина. Он из моей группы, классный чувак, вроде должен ставить на ноябрьский показ с Минхо дуэт, - сообщает другу Феликс, аккуратно подталкивая того в спину ладошкой, чтобы не останавливался перед каждой жутко выглядящей вещью, и продолжает, пока они идут к дому через широкий двор. – Но Бини рассказал, что Хёнджин боится его как огня и постоянно шугается, так что если ты сейчас подумал «ну все, они точно встречаются», то заверни варежку и лучше действуй. Я точно знаю, что у Минхо никого нет.  
— Ты ж мой шпион, Ликси, что бы я делал без тебя, - вздыхает Хан удрученно, но все же чувствует тепло в груди и слабую надежду на то, что, может, он правда сможет хотя бы привлечь внимание Минхо (или даже немножко понравиться). – Точнее, без твоего парня, который живет с Минхо в комнате в общаге.  
— Э, Бини не трожь, - шутливо грозит пальцем Феликс, когда они входят в дом, открывая дверь в прихожую. – Это мой мужик, Хани, и ты без него вполне хоро–

____

Показательно грозную речь Ли прерывает громкий вопль Джисона, отскочившего на метр назад и едва не сбившего друга с ног своим неожиданным маневром: в дверном проеме, разделяющем веранду и основную часть дома стоял одетый в демона парнишка с лисьими глазами и громко заливисто смеялся, довольный своим розыгрышем.

____

— С Хэллоуином, придурки! – орет он весело и отбегает вглубь дома, помахивая зажатым в руке трезубцем, наскоро сделанным из палки от швабры и пенопласта, покрашенных из баллончика в черный цвет.

____

— Знакомься, это Чонин. Он двоюродный младший брат Хёнджина и парень Чана, - вздыхает Ликс, хлопая друга, держащегося за сердце и тяжело дышащего, по спине, и предлагает. – Давай я впереди пойду, окей, бро? – Ли едва сдерживает смех, но старается выглядеть максимально сочувствующе, когда берет друга за предплечье и ведет внутрь дома, где в приглушенном красном свете новогодних гирлянд, развешенных по всем стенам, уже толпились люди, разодетые в веселые и жуткие костюмы, и пили из таких же, как свет, красных стаканчиков, купленных в центральном гипермаркете для атмосферы американских молодежных тусовок.

____

____

— Слышал? По ходу там Ликси с Ханом пришел, только этот малахольный может так громко орать от любого скримера, - хмыкает Чанбин, немного шепелявя, и поправляет накладные клыки. – Кстати, у вас, двух придурков, почти парные костюмы, - замечает он и мельком смотрит в зеркало, чтобы проверить, не размазалась ли на глазах черная подводка.  
— Серьезно? Мы в одинаковых или что? И да, хватит уже прихорашиваться, господи, все нормально, твой драгоценный мальчик будет доволен, о великий граф Дракула.  
— Бля, Минхо, хватит змеючить, а, - Со закатывает глаза и раздраженно взмахивает руками. – Тебе не для кого прихорашиваться, вот и не понимаешь меня, милая Красная Шапочка, - передразнивает он и встает с места, чтобы выйти из гостевой спальни на втором этаже дома, куда сосед затащил его поправить длинный черный парик, накрашенные глазки и красную накидку.

____

Как Чанбин и сказал, Ли вырядился невинной девочкой из сказки про Красную Шапочку, с поправочкой на кожаный черный корсет и такого же цвета кожаные штаны вместо миленького сарафана и белых чулок.

____

— Ой, не строй из себя неженку. Ты же грозный убийца и кровопийца, поддерживай имидж – не дуйся так, Со-лнышко, - смеется Минхо, и идет следом за Бином, выходя в коридор и спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж.  
— Ой, бля, просто заткнись, а, - закатывает глаза Со, поправляя рукава черной атласной рубашки, которая едва держалась на крепком мускулистом парне, потому что была честно украдена из гардероба Ли, и оглядывается вокруг, стараясь найти рыжую макушку, которая так и не рассказала, в каком будет костюме.  
— О, слушай, а это не твое золотце там болтает с кем-то? – кивает Минхо в сторону столов с закусками, где было поменьше людей, и Чанбин щурится, стараясь понять, действительно ли там стоит Феликс, и:  
— О, да, точно, - кивает он и лукаво добавляет. – А вот тот волчок – Хани. Не хочешь подойти поздороваться? Вы же, долбоебы, из одной дебильной сказки, - смеется Чанбин, отходя от соседа по комнате, и двигается в сторону своего парня, но останавливается и добавляет, сделав шаг. – Отвечаю, вы найдете общий язык, если ты все же вытащишь голову из задницы и перестанешь его воспринимать как клоуна. Он, вон, волк, в цирке не выступает, знаешь ли, - шутит Бин, и смеется себе сам, все же уходя, пока Минхо закатывает глаза и отправляет небесам сквозь потолок немой вопрос о том, чем он все это заслужил.

____

____

— О, Бини! – радостно вопит Феликс, когда цепляется взглядом за приближающуюся фигуру в черной одежде и с мрачной аурой, а Джисон слегка вздрагивает, все еще не привыкнув к парню своего лучшего друга. – Классно выглядишь, боже, не ожидал, что ты будешь вампиром, - смеется Ли, с «жутью» проговорив последнее слово и повторив пальцами жест Джека Воробья из четвертой части «Пиратов Карибского моря». – Но тебе очень идет, хён, - улыбается Ли, подходя к Со ближе и лукаво щурясь. – Укусишь маленького мирного эльфа?  
— Ой, бля, ребят, а можно не при мне, а? Я все еще тут, между прочим, - кривится Джисон, прерывая погрузившуюся в рол-плэй пару. – Привет, Чанбин-хён, - кивает Хан и вздыхает. – Реально крутой костюм, подчеркивает твою обычную инфернальную атмосферу, знаешь. Раскрывает, так сказать, сущность, - хмыкает он, опираясь рукой и бедром о стол со стоящими на нем бутылками алкоголя и других напитков, чтобы разбавить, что покрепче.  
— А ты вот налажал что-то, Хани, тебе надо было сделать костюм белки и на утро перед всеми светиться. Был бы отличный пранк, знаешь? – хмыкает Чанбин, и Феликс прыскает в ладонь, сдерживая смех, чтобы не обидеть лучшего друга.  
— Я позаимствую твою идею на следующий Хэллоуин, - хмыкает Хан. – Звучит, так-то, как отличный план. Составишь мне компанию в виде Смерти с косой?  
— Забились, бро, - со смешком произносит Бин, и Джисон с улыбкой кивает:  
— Вот и отлично.  
— Окей, раз вы закончили обмен любезностями, то я, пожалуй, украду Бини, а ты иди за своей красавицей, Сони, и без нее не возвращайся, - проказливо морщится Ликс, ткнув в грудь Хана пальцем, и за руку уводит показавшего тому «виктори» на удачу Чанбина за собой к бару в другом конце комнаты рядом с выходом к бассейну, где на стоящих разрозненно шезлонгах расположились тут и там отгороженные декорированными зонтиками и ширмами парочки.

____

— И как, блять, это понимать? Я даже без понятия, кем он наряжен, ну что за идиоты, - бурчит себе под нос Джисон, дуясь на бросившего его друга, и от грусти и несправедливости наливающего себе в один из стаканчиков что-то из ближайшей бутылки. – Что вообще значит «почти парные костюмы»? Он что, тоже в волка вырядился? Вообще, это была супер-дебильная идея, Хан Джисон, кто вообще тянул тебя за язык, чтобы согласиться на эту тупую затею, а, - продолжает Сон жаловаться на жизнь самому себе, пока отпивает довольно крепкий напиток и морщится, тут же отставляя стакан в сторону, чтобы долить туда сока или колы, попавшейся под руку. – Ну и пакость, господи, - проговаривает он, выливая еще на треть стакана шипящую жидкость.  
— Тебе что-то не нравится? – раздается из-за спины насмешливый голос, и Хан, вздрогнув, разливает немного колы на стол, шипит себе под нос, после чего оборачивается и готовится выпалить что-то погрубее, но:  
— Ой, Минхо-хён, привет, нет, все в порядке, вы отлично все сделали, - тараторит Хан нервно и очень неловко улыбается, стараясь сдержать свою гейскую панику. – Кстати, - нервно хихикает он, - очень крутой костюм. Я бы не отказался почитать такую сказку.

____

_«Хан, ты тупой идиот, блять, что ты сморозил, господи»_ , - лепит себе звонкий ментальный фейспалм Джисон и прикусывает язык, пока не успел ляпнуть что-то еще.

____

— Вот как? – щурится с улыбкой Минхо. – В этой сказке волку не повезло, ты в курсе?  
— Ну, может, меня все же пожалеют? Я вон какой милый, - Джисон проводит вдоль себя ладонью, демонстрируя, хватается рукой за хвост, болтающийся позади, берет его двумя ладонями и делает жалостливую мордашку. – О Красная Шапочка, не сдавай милого серого волка, а? Я буду хорошим, честно.  
— Господи, только не строй такое лицо, пожалуйста, у тебя отвратные навыки ролевых игр, - поднимает брови Минхо, подходя к столу и наливая в стакан немного виски из стоящей в центре стола бутылки, а после заливая это большим количеством колы. – На вот, выпей лучше это, а то ты, кажется, вообще не умеешь пить. Этого с тебя пока хватит, волчонок, - ухмыляется Минхо и, повернувшись к знатно стушевавшемуся и нервному парню, протягивает коктейль, который тот нерешительно берет, стараясь не прикоснуться к чужим рукам. Ли щурится, а после улыбается еще раз, потрепав младшего по волосам аккуратно, чтобы не сбить с головы ушастый ободок. – Повеселись.

____

Джисон провожает взглядом хёна, не совсем понимая, что вообще произошло, кроме его полнейшего позора (глупый, глупый, бестолковый Хан), и с тяжелым вздохом отпивает из поданного ему стакана, ожидая того, что жидкость обожжет горло, но вместо этого коктейль лишь приятно греет, оседая на языке привкусом чуть горчащей колы.

____

— Какого черта ты такой классный, ну блять, - вздыхает Джисон, хмурясь расстроенно. – Даже алкашку идеально намешал, хотя мы почти не знакомы, чтоб его.

____

Хан отходит от стола, прихватив какую-то шоколадку, чтобы зажевать свое разочарование и неудачу, и отходит в сторону знакомых из группы - хоть как-то отвлечься бессмысленным разговором ни о чем.

____

____

Минхо хмурится, кусая изнутри щеки, когда через несколько минут после того, как ушел от Джисона, поставив напротив него в своей голове штамп «точно клоун», ловит себя на том, что все еще думает о грустной мордашке с милым «волкообразным» макияжем. Черный кончик носа, скулы, подведенные темными и светлыми полосами, изображающими узкую волчью мордочку, и имитирующие шерсть серые мазки на лбу и красивом прямом носике.

____

Черт, Минхо, тебе стоит перестать об этом думать, ты не виноват, что парень абсолютно не умеет адекватно флиртовать – а он очевидно пытался – и принимать неудачи на этом поприще. Он ведь тебе совсем не нравится - громкий и смешной ребенок, который часто зависает в танцевальной студии с Феликсом, иногда перекрывающий своими тупыми шутками и криками даже музыку из колонок стереосистемы. Что в нем вообще может привлекать, а? Большие беличьи щеки? Стройность и тонкая талия? Может, громкий задорный смех, оставляющий в легких что-то светлое и легкое?

____

— Глупости, - морщится Ли, закатывает глаза, отпивая из бутылки в руке вино, и подмигивает парочке сокурсников лукаво.

____

Все же, вечеринка и праздник, а употребленный алкоголь уже начинает стучать в голову дурацким желанием обниматься и целоваться, сидя на одном из шезлонгов неподалеку от бассейна с подогревом: на улице хоть и не было еще холодно, что сильно удивляло синоптиков, называвших ночи этого сентября самыми теплыми в истории за последние восемьдесят лет, но водичка для экстремалов, захотевших поплавать, если такие найдутся, могла бы показаться ледяной. Ли завистливо вспоминает сразу ушедшего со своими Ликси и парой бутылок Чанбина, который так и не появлялся с начала вечеринки внутри дома, и снова с улыбкой переглядывается с каким-то полузнакомым парнем, разодетым в монстра Франкенштейна.

____

— Ребята, ребята, у меня для вас кое-что интересное! – неожиданно в микрофон, подключенный к большим колонкам вместе с диджейским пультом, проговаривает Чан, до этого изредка что-то покрикивающий для разогрева танцующих и полностью увлеченный Чонином, а Минхо непонимающе поворачивает голову, щурясь, чтобы разглядеть затемненный угол получше. – Вы же знаете, что вокальное отделение может похвастаться множеством талантов, но тут мои друзья мне рассказали о парне, который поступил к нам только в этом году, но уже смог покорить всех своим глубоким эмоциональным репом! – толпа ожидающе замерла, потому что Чана, как одного из самых ярких представителей студсовета и потрясающего диджея, здесь слушали с открытыми ртами, и Минхо попытался припомнить, кого в последнее время хвалил Чанбин; в голову шел всего один человек. – Давайте послушаем Хана! – с воодушевлением проговаривает Бан, и Ли приподнимает бровь в ожидании.

____

_«Интересно»_ , - думает он, смотря на немного нервного, но довольно естественно улыбающегося и машущего людям свободной от микрофона рукой Хана, стоящего перед пультом в ожидании трека. Ли не ожидает ничего необычного или впечатляющего, потому что вряд ли клоуны действительно хорошо умеют читать, да и для соседа самого Со Чанбина, светила вокального отделения, вряд и какой-то зеленый репер может показаться действительно классным.

____

В комнате начинают звучать первые мощные биты, и Хан, поднесший микрофон к губам очень плавным привычным ему движением, сразу заметно расслабляется, его взгляд меняется на более вальяжный и темный, отчего Минхо подбирается, словно готовый к нападению, а после Джисон глубоко вдыхает и начинает читать.

____

____

Ли не может понять, с какого момента он, как зачарованный, начинает ловить каждое слово и движение, каждую интонацию звонкого, объемного голоса, проникающего своей мощной эмоциональностью прямо в душу и словно выворачивающего ее наизнанку, но выныривает из этого состояния только когда музыка заканчивается, а Хан с довольной улыбкой поднимает руки и машет людям, пьяно вопящим похвалы и что-то неразборчивое. Какая-то девушка со второго этажа вопит что-то подозрительно похожее на «я хочу тебя, Хан!», и снова взявший микрофон в руку Чан заливисто смеется, даже смутившийся Джисон слабо улыбается.

____

— Как считаете, ребята, Хани заслуживает награду, а? – с улыбкой говорит Бан, и люди согласно вопят, после чего самопровозглашенный ведущий еще раз коротко хохочет и говорит. – Так может, кто-то из вас станет его призом, а? Хани у нас Большой Серый Волк, так что давайте мы найдет ему парочку из его же сказки? Только пожалейте нашу юную звезду, охотники не принимаются!

____

Хан растерянно оборачивает на Криса, похоже, немного перебравшего, раз производит на свет такие идеи, и произносит что-то одними губами, на что Чан лишь пожимает плечами и успокаивающе подмигивает. Минхо щурится с непонятной для себя агрессией на старшего и поджимает губы.

____

_«Что за цирк он, блять, устроил, клоун недоделанный»_ , - злится Ли и прищуривается, играя желваками. – _«Эта белка же ребенок, куда нахуй Чан это делает?»_

____

— Что, неужели никого не нашлось из всеми любимой Красной Шапочки? Мне казалось, что я видел как минимум эту самую особу на нашем празднике! Поможете мне найти ее? – продолжает, никак не успокаиваясь, Крис, на что ему снова одобрительно гудят, а Минхо хочет вывернуть этому белобрысому придурку руку, когда упирается ладонями в подоконник, на котором и сидел все это время.

____

Алкоголь дает в голову не хуже выворачивающей душу читки Хана, от которой у Ли до сих пор потряхивает колени.

____

— Хей, хён, это вовсе не обязательно, - нервно улыбается Джисон, понимая руки и повышая голос так, чтобы его мог слышать не только Банчан, и уже делает несколько шагов сторону бара сделать вид, что он просто хочет выпить и продолжить веселиться вместе со всеми, когда толпа начинает гудеть еще громче, а Чан оперативно подрубает какую-то сопливо-романтичную андеграундную песню с тонким девичьим вокалом, разбавленным низкими битами, звучащими будто из-под воды.

____

— Что, Хани, тебе уже не нужна награда? – негромко и игриво произносит Ли, перехватывая руку уходящего Сона, который крупно вздрагивает, не ожидая подобного, и поворачивается лицом к старшему с опаской, будто волк тут – именно Минхо.  
— Хён, ты неправильно понял, все в порядке, тебе не обязательно нужно…  
— Боже, просто замолчи, - вздыхает старший, приближаясь в один шаг, и одновременно касается свободной рукой затылка Хана, а своими губами со стойкой алой помадой его - мягких и узких.

____

Толпа взрывает улюлюканьем и смехом, а Джисон застывает в руках Минхо, не веря в то, что происходит. Время для него замирает, как замирает в груди его сердце, звуки выключаются, и исчезает все, кроме ощущения чужих пальцев в волосах, а губ на собственных. От Ли немного пахнет алкоголем и каким-то мягким парфюмом, успевает подумать младший, а после время словно срывается в бешеный темп, и сам парень тоже отмирает, начиная отвечать на поцелуй. Рукой, холодной и немного подрагивающей от волнения, он прикасается к щеке хёна, чувствуя ее гладкость, а другой тянется к плечу, на котором неприятной искусственной массой кожи касаются синтетические волосы парика на голове Минхо.

____

Поцелуй, сначала бывший невинным и почти детским, постепенно под возгласы толпы становится все более откровенным, и Ли чувствует, как его ведет, когда робкие руки младшего прикасаются к телу. Он целует все более настойчиво, ощущая в черепной коробке приятную гудящую пустоту и легкое головокружение, заставившее посильнее опереться на твердо стоящего на ногах Сона, осмелевшего и мягко приобнявшего за талию под алым плащом.

____

— …ребята, хей, мальчики, давайте не на людях, - доносится до Минхо будто сквозь слой воды, и он отстраняется, сначала непонимающе щурясь на Чана, широко улыбающегося в полумраке за пультом и обнимающего сидящего на его коленях чертенка-Чонина, а после поворачиваясь на такого же осоловевшего, но куда быстрее приходящего в себя Хана.

____

— Хён, пойдем? – тихо спрашивает Джисон, мелко качнув головой в сторону стола, около которого они и столкнулись в первый раз. На фоне звучит уже более задорная, но менее романтичная музыка, и старший, прищурившись, кивает, подчиняясь направляющей руке тонсена, сжимающей его собственную, когда Сон делает несколько шагов от их импровизированной сцены, чтобы увести от теряющих к ним интерес зрителей.

____

— Ну что, тебе понравилось, волчонок? – довольно произносит Ли, облизнув свои губы и с удовлетворением замечая в меняющемся освещении красный оттенок собственной помады на губах и коже Джисона. – Думаю, что неплохая награда за твое охуенное выступление, м? Кстати, пиздато целуешься, Хани, где научился? – голос Минхо отдает кошачьим мурчанием и таким же осоловелым удовольствием; старший выпил еще до начала вечеринки, и за ее время успел уговорить полторы бутылки вина, и сейчас алкоголь знатно ударяет в голову, что заметно по зависающим взглядам и мыслям, в которых - Ли прикусил губу - Джисон выглядит вполне себе привлекательно и уютно в своем мягком теплом свитере и с полуночного цвета волосами – а еще с этой чертовой едва видной, словно прозрачная вуаль, красной помадой Минхо на губах.  
— Я не учился, хён, - тихо произносит Джисон, чувствующий себя ужасно трезвым прямо сейчас и спешащий это исправить. Голос старшего звучит довольно насмешливо, что задевает Сони до глубины души, потому что слышать, как краш потешается над твоими чувствами, оказывается, довольно-таки больно. – И да, мне очень понравилось. Ты потрясающий, - покраснев под слоем макияжа, признается он, стараясь поменьше смотреть на такого соблазнительного и податливого прямо сейчас Ли. _Now or never _, как говорит Феликс, правда же?  
— О? – лукаво улыбается хён, садясь на стул рядом со столом и подпирая рукой голову. Он перекидывает ногу на другую, вальяжно откидываясь на столешницу, и смотрит на забавно смущенного Хана. – Неужели в первый раз целовался?  
— Так – да, - нахмурившись, подтверждает Хан, уязвленный тоном Ли, на что тот приподнимает выше брови и с улыбкой говорит, не видя в своих словах ничего такого:  
— Неужели такой симпатичный волчок никого не привлекает?  
— Хён, если ты хочешь просто посмеяться с этого, то я, пожалуй, пойду, ладно? – подрагивающим голосом произносит Джисон, ловя взгляд Минхо, и тот замечает, что глаза напротив едва заметно поблескивают, будто от сдерживаемых слез, из-за чего хмурится непонимающе и, чувствуя головокружение от резкого движения, хватает младшего за запястье, недовольно ответив:  
— Не ладно. Я не смеюсь, придурок, - сжав челюсти, поджимает Ли губы и не отрывает взгляда от лица Хана. – Какого хрена ты драму и сырость разводишь, все же было нормально? – раздраженно произносит быстро меняющий настроение и все еще же желающий поцелуев и тепла парень, не совсем понимая, в чем проблема.  
— Хён, - вздыхает Сони, беря себя в руки и стараясь не расплакаться позорно прямо перед своим крашем, который все еще держит крепко за запястье - младший даже не пытается вырваться. – Тон твоего голоса прямо говорит, что тебе смешно из-за того, что я такой неопытный. И ты мне нравишься, поэтому мне неприятнее от этого вдвойне. Наверно, даже раз в десять сильнее, потому что я в тебя влюблен уже месяц или около того, знаешь, не слишком весело, в общем. Можно я пойду теперь, пожалуйста? Я уверен, что тебе нет до этого дела, - кусает губы Джисон, впервые ни разу не запнувшись рядом с Минхо и не крича, из-за чего тот замирает, усваивая сказанное.__

______ _ _

_«Значит, месяц»,_ \- думает Ли, молча смотря на Хана с легким прищуром. – _«Значит, нравлюсь и даже влюблен. Имею ли я что-то против? Определенно, нет. Имею ли я что-то за? Определенно, да. Нравится ли он мне? Сложно сказать, но это возможно, если так подумать. Я испытываю определенную симпатию, потому что с неприятным мне человеком я бы не стал целоваться даже пьяным в доску, а сейчас я еще относительно нормальный. Привлекает ли меня Джисон прямо сейчас? Совершенно точно да»._ \- Минхо проводит напряженную работу мысли, стараясь связать все воедино даже с путающим все опьянением, но делает это так долго, что Сон начинает нешуточно нервничать.

______ _ _

— Хён, пожалуйста, пусти, я уйду, - повторяет он, чувствуя, что сейчас либо расплачется, либо его бешено стучащее сердце выскочит из груди прямо Минхо на колени, и пытается вырвать свою руку из чужих пальцев, что выводит Ли из мыслей, и тот говорит громче необходимого:

______ _ _

— Стоять, придурок.

______ _ _

Старший встает со стула, еле удержав равновесие благодаря крепким рукам младшего, перехватившим его за локти для устойчивости, после чего чуть склоняет голову вниз, без сомнений прижимаясь к губам Хана так, что на мгновение зубы прикусывают собственную нижнюю. Ли впутывается пальцами в синие волосы, жадно целуя и с удовольствием принимая чужие частые вздохи. Хан пятится на пару шагов, упираясь спиной в стену, и с не меньшей жаждой отвечает, позволяя руке Минхо обвить талию, а свои закидывая на его плечи и обнимая за шею.

______ _ _

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Хани, - выдыхает Ли, когда губы начинает жечь от страстного поцелуя и укусов. — Думаешь, что теперь я это позволю, м?  
— Я надеюсь, что нет, хён.  
— Минхо. Минхо-хён, волчонок, - снова улыбается с прищуром Ли, облизывая губы и отстраняясь от младшего.  
— Минхо-хён, - покорно выдыхает Джисон, смотря старшему в глаза, и у того по спине бегут мурашки.

______ _ _

Он подхватывает со стола еще одну полупустую бутылку вина, думая, что тонсен еще слишком трезвый, берет его за руку, аккуратно переплетая пальцы, и, прикусив губу, говорит:

______ _ _

— Пошли на шезлонги? Думаю, что на улице еще достаточно тепло, а если нет, то я знаю, как тебя быстро согреть, малыш, - смеется Ли, и Хан густо краснеет, что становится видно даже сквозь макияж.

______ _ _

Джисон аккуратно сжимает пальцы старшего своими, чувствуя тепло чужой ладони, и следует за ним в сторону бассейна, куда, казалось, целую вечность назад ушли Чанбин с Феликсом. Кто тогда мог знать, что Хан успешно справится с «заданием» Ликса, придя туда же уже с Минхо?  
Парень улыбается, смотря в затылок хёна, где-то потерявшего синтетический парик, и чувствует, как в его груди растекается тепло и радость, а губы приятно жжет от поцелуев. Кто знает, что еще его ждет сегодня вечером?

______ _ _

______ _ _

— Бля, Ликси, это смотрится пиздец странно, тебе не кажется? – хмыкает Чанбин, сжимая маленькую ладошку Ли-младшего своей, пока они наблюдают за происходящим сквозь огромные в пол окна, выходящие из дома в сторону бассейна. – Прикинь, Красная Шапка зажимает Злого Серого Волка у стены. Жесть.  
— Это да, Бини, жесть, конечно, но, согласись, хоть мозги ебать перестанут. Во всяком случае, Сони, господи, он мне своим Минхо все уши прожужжал за этот месяц, - вздыхает облегченно Феликс, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Со.  
— Да Минхо тоже хорош, как Хани увидит – потом полчаса точно будет будет упоминать его, сам того не замечая, каждые пять минут. А когда ему об этом говоришь – «что за бред, что за бред», - передразнивает Чанбин, кривляясь, чем вызывает у Ли звонкий (его самый любимый) смех. – Серьезно, два сапога - пара. Полные придурки.  
— Это да, но лучших друзей не выбирают, как говорится, они сами доебываются, - морщится Ликс, улыбаясь, и добавляет. – Спасибо, что сказал Чану послушать Сони. Серьезно, иначе бы всего этого не было, - Ликс прижимается к своему парню, пробираясь под его черный струящийся плащ, и чмокает в щеку. – Но это все еще жутко, господи, мне кажется, это Шапочка скоро сожрет волчонка, а не наоборот. Стремная сказка, минус сто из десяти, - смеется он, увлекая Со за собой в сторону выхода из дома и с вечеринки в целом. – А теперь я хочу сказку про прекрасного вампира, который похитил эльфа, как смотришь? – лукаво улыбается Ли, прикусывая губу.  
— Очень позитивно, мой чудесный эльфийский принц. Позволишь украсть тебя сегодня? – поддается Чанбин, щурясь и влюбленно смотря на Феликса.  
— И не только сегодня. Покажешь, насколько приятны укусы вампиров?

______ _ _


End file.
